Les capotes anglaises
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: France découvre la fabrication intensive de "sacs" de protections contre les maladies vénériennes chez son rival.


**Les capotes anglaises**

**Bonjour ! Voici ma contribution à la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème : préservatifs - sentiments - caresse - exciter.**

**Pour vous situer historiquement, c'est au XVIII ème siècle au moment où les Français s'aperçoivent de l'emploi des "condoms" par les Anglais.**

**Rating : M**

Francis Bonnefoy observa avec curiosité le petit sac appelé « condom » qu'un docteur outré lui avait apporté comme s'il s'agissait d'une invention du diable à contrer dans les plus brefs délais.

Le Français eut un petit sourire en se faisant la réflexion que la Bête était anglaise, avant de retrouver tout son sérieux pour cette question relevant de l'Etat.

Il avait déjà utilisé ce genre de protection contre les maladies vénériennes au cours de sa longue vie. Seulement, celle-ci était transparente et possédait un joli petit ruban à sa base. C'était mignon comme tout. Digne d'un gentleman comme Arthur.

Francis allait charrier son voisin territorial pour de nombreuses années à venir.

« Ce n'est pas sujet à plaisanterie. Ils produisent ces « sacs » en quantité industrielle ! »

C'était fâcheux. L'objet était d'une réelle utilité pour la santé et n'avait jamais pu être largement déployé jusqu'alors. Ce fichu anglais avait le commerce dans le sang. Les rubans attiraient l'œil et donnaient un semblant de galanterie. Oh, le salaud…

« Quels matériaux utilisent-ils ?

- Des intestins de moutons ! »

La nation française eut alors une mine dégoûtée. Il préférait de loin ses protections en lin qui lui semblait plus hygiénique.

« Vous comprenez donc pourquoi nous devons empêcher leur arrivage sur nos contrées ! Cette invention machiavélique menace nos populations.

- Nous allons en interdire le commerce en France. J'ai été sensible à vos arguments. Nous devons développer un produit concurrentiel…

- Hors de question ! Les relations sexuelles servent à la reproduction des couples mariés. Autoriser autant de débauches serait notre perte. Que les Anglais se complaisent dans la luxure et périclitent ! Grand bien leur en fasse ! Nous serons enfin débarrassés d'eux… »

Par précaution, Francis allait faire attention à ne pas faire parler de lui et de ses conquêtes dans les semaines à venir. Il fallait montrer l'exemple et démontrer à tous qu'il savait se tenir, contrairement au peuple de son ennemi sempiternel qui forniquait à tout va.

Une entrevue avec Arthur Kirkland ne fut pas longue à organiser pour traiter de ce sujet épineux et pour dissiper quelques malentendus.

Le rouge aux joues, Arthur évitait le regard lubrique du français qui se complaisait à parler sexualité et protection.

« Je suis pour le progrès, contrairement à toi, affirma Arthur pour clore le sujet. Quand ta nation sera exterminée par la syphilis, je pourrais me sentir amplement satisfait de t'avoir survécu.

- Mon petit lapin…

- I'm not your bloody rabbit !

- Tes "condoms" ont toute leur utilité dans les bordels et non, dans la vie quotidienne… »

Vexé, Arthur eut une moue ennuyée avant de répondre sur la défensive :

« On peut éviter des grossesses indésirables également.

- Pratique pour les hommes mariés.

- Francis. Tu es le premier à découcher. La réputation des français concernant la bagatelle n'est plus à refaire. Laisse donc mes citoyens bénéficier d'un moyen de contraception et de prophylaxie efficace. Si tu ne veux pas en bénéficier, c'est ton problème…

- Avec des intestins de moutons, Arthur !

- Je ne dirais rien sur tes andouillettes et autres mets culinaires. Sans parler des escargots…

- Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de ta part en matière de cuisine. Le sexe, c'est trop sensible pour s'amuser avec. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ta protection soit véritablement efficace.

- Tu n'as qu'à essayer et tu verras que c'est sans danger. »

Francis resta sans voix. Est-ce que le prude Angleterre venait de lui faire une proposition indécente ? Ou rêvait-il ? Etait-il le pervers ou était-ce son interlocuteur ? Il était, pour une fois, un peu perdu.

Devant sa perplexité, Arthur déplaça une boite dans sa direction.

« Trouve-toi une âme charitable !, grogna-t-il. Vu tes précédents exploits, ce ne sera pas bien difficile. Tu es vraiment mal placé pour me faire la morale.

- Mais c'est que… Non, je ne me ferais pas avoir. Tu as inventé cette chose diabolique pour me contaminer. »

Francis se recroquevilla sur lui-même en geignant plein d'absurdités.

« Te contaminer ?, fit surpris Arthur.

- Oui, c'est un complot. Tu as mis ces « sacs » sur ton marché local pour que je m'y intéresse. Là, ni vu, ni connu, tu me mets au défi de les utiliser. Je vais tomber malade en le faisant, parce que c'est dégueulasse les tripes d'un mouton. De plus, ça pourrait se rompre. Ça n'a pas l'air solide !

- Je l'ai testé moi-même.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en ta bonne foi ! Tu es mon ennemi, tu cherches par tous les moyens à m'affaiblir. C'est encore une ruse de ta part !

- Tu m'énerves, stupid frog, avec tes suppositions ridicules ! J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à ce que je me déshabille et que je l'enfile.

- Vas-y ! Donne-moi une preuve !

- J'en étais sûr ! You stupid tosser ! »

A la grande surprise de Francis, Arthur se leva et enleva son pantalon.

« Je plaisantais Arthur… Ce que tu peux être fier… et oh… »

Le français observa le sexe à demi-érigé d'Arthur. Lui faisait-il autant d'effet en s'opposant à lui ? Ce pourrait être l'origine de sa gêne perpétuelle quand ils abordaient des sujets difficiles. Les mains de Francis s'agrippèrent aux accoudoirs. Sa bouche fébrile s'assécha de désir contenu. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il avait envie de son rival. Son corps se tendit d'appréhension et une chaleur bien particulière s'empara de son bas-ventre.

« De toute façon, c'est à titre expérimental. Tu ne touches pas !

- Tu as vraiment envie de me vendre ta pacotille, soupira Francis.

- Je vais éviter de penser à toi.

- Oui, bien sûr… »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de fixer Arthur se masturbant de manière quasi-professionnelle pour ériger totalement son pénis. Ils essayaient tous les deux de respirer calmement et d'éviter toutes pensées subversives.

Arthur plaça son « condom » sur sa virilité sans oublier de le nouer et attendit un commentaire de la part de la nation française. Francis détourna le regard avec un sourire idiot.

« J'avoue que tu marques un point décisif. Je peux remarquer au passage que tu es bien membré. J'ai vais pouvoir faire des rêves érotiques plus réalistes.

- You stupid frog., râla Arthur en reprenant ses vêtements.

- Seulement, tu ne m'as pas prouvé sa résistance à toute épreuve. Il paraît que les Anglais sont trop mous pour rompre cette membrane protectrice. »

Arthur eut un sourire sournois, avant de s'affaler sur son fauteuil, en ouvrant ostensiblement les jambes.

« Tu parles beaucoup trop, espèce de chochotte.

- Je ne suis pas une chochotte.

- Prouve-le-moi. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas le mettre sur ton propre sexe, mais vu ce que tu avales d'habitude, ça ne devrait pas te faire peur de le prendre en bouche énergiquement. »

Francis pinça ses lèvres, furieux qu'Arthur eût le dernier mot dans cette histoire. Il pourrait le laisser à sa frustration. Seulement, il voulait lui faire perdre toute sa superbe. Arthur bluffait pour l'incommoder et il ne pensait pas sérieusement que ce pourrait déraper au vu de leur animosité.

Le Français ricana, avant de se pencher au-dessus du sexe d'Arthur. L'Anglais gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Fallait pas me provoquer, sweetie… »

Arthur ne put contenir un gémissement de plaisir quand Francis ravit son sexe de manière orale. La protection avait un goût étrange, mais le Français n'en avait cure. Cette virilité dure sous son palais appartenait à son rival, son ami d'enfance… La personne qui comptait le plus pour lui… L'entendre prendre son pied était jouissif en lui-même, parce que c'était lui qui lui procurait toutes ces sensations. Francis jouait à le faire languir, à la sucer à différentes rythmes pour tester cette invention anglaise bien incommodante… Il aurait voulu sentir la délicatesse et le goût particulier de sa peau sur le bout de sa langue. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, il avait enfin un prétexte pour faire crier son bel Anglais et le précipiter dans la jouissance.

La main douce d'Arthur dans les boucles de ses cheveux lui sembla alors la plus belle des caresses.

Ils se quittèrent dans une atmosphère bien plus paisible qu'à l'accoutumée qui leur parût bien étrange.

Rien n'avait été dit. Il y avait juste eu ce regard complice et avide sur le seuil de la porte.

Ils ont ensuite gardé l'habitude de se disputer sur l'origine du préservatif pour se signifier un manque de douceurs au nez et à la barbe de tous.


End file.
